Love, destiny
by matsu
Summary: Due to fate, Doumyouji and Makino ended up marrying different people. This story is set in the future - focusing on their children. Will history repeat itself? Has a few similarities to Romeo and Juliet - but this is the HYD version ^_^
1. The Encounter

PART 1 - The Encounter  
  
Kyoko was floating on the pink fluffy clouds - it looked like cotton candy and smelled so sweet. She turned around and saw a guy standing behind her. He was very good   
looking, tall, dark and handsome. He had dark brown curlish hair and Kyoko noticed the dimples as he smiled down at her. He lifted his hands and in them was a chunk of that pink fluffy cloud. "Here," He offered, smiling again, "Have a bite." Kyoko couldn't help but grin back as she leaned forward, closed her eyes and opened her mouth.........  
  
  
"EHHHHH! KY0KO!" Kyoko groaned as she put her pillow over her face. It was such a nice dream - why did she have to be woken up? And she hasn't even tasted the cotton candy yet!   
  
"Come on! We're late!" The voice continued briskly. Kyoko could hear the person nosily walking around her room. She got up slowly and peered at the figure next to her bed. "Rie-chan, you're so bossy," Kyoko commented dryly as she shielded the morning sun from her eyes with her left hand.   
  
Rie Yamada rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Today's the first day of high school remember?"  
  
Kyoko bolted straight up. "Oh my god!! You're right!" She jumped up and ran across her room, rummaging through her wardrobe, "Urgh! Where is my uniform?!"   
  
Rie smiled warily as she tapped her friend gently on the back. "Everything's here, Kyoko. Just get dressed quickly - I'm sure we can make it on time."  
  
Kyoko gave her friend a grateful smile, "Arigatou!"   
  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Ohayo-gozaimasu!" Kyoko greeted cheerfully as she sat down with Rie on the dining room table.  
  
Shinji Fujiwara glanced up from the paper he was reading and smiled at his daughter , "You two look happy today."   
  
Kyoko beamed and exchanged a knowing glance with Rie, "Of course Papa, it's the first day of high school!"  
  
Tsukushi Fujiwara walked into the dining room with her cup of coffee. "Eitoku Gakuen…brings back memories."  
  
Kyoko looked up at her mother and noticed there was somewhat an unreadable expression on her face. Her mother's usually sparkly brown eyes were now clouded over.  
  
"Mama, are you alright?" Kyoko asked, her brows creasing.  
  
Tsukushi seemed to shake herself out of the trance and gave her daughter a reassuring grin, "Yes, I'm fine." She replied softly as she sat down and sipped her coffee.  
  
"Your mother is an Eitoku graduate - as for me, well I was studying overseas then." Shinji Fujiwara gave his wife a gentle smile, adjusting his glasses.  
  
Rie smiled dreamily and turned to Kyoko's mother, "Ohhh how did you meet?"   
  
Tsukushi looked a little uncomfortable, but just as she was about to reply something, Kyoko jumped abruptly out of her seat.  
  
"Ehh! Gotta run!" She cried, looking at her watch.  
  
" Thank you for the -…" Rie was in mid-sentence, but Kyoko was already pulling her halfway down the hall.  
  
"Ja, Mama, Papa!" Kyoko called out, not bothering to turn around.  
  
" Hey, I didn't even say bye to your parents." Rie protested, finding it hard to keep up with Kyoko's pace.  
  
" Don't worry about that! We're going to be late for school!"   
  
  
* * * * *   
  
  
Ando stood outside the big gates of Eitoku Gakuen - with a lazy expression on his face.   
He glanced at the excited students who were scurrying past him - showering each other with `hellos'.  
  
"Eh, Ando - what do you think of the new girls in the sophomore class?" Tatsuya Ito piped up - giving his friend a mischievous smile.  
  
"I don't care - no one takes my fancy anyway." Ando replied, shrugging carelessly. It was first day of Senior year, and classes haven't even started, but Ando was already wishing he was at home lounging by the swimming pool.  
  
"Wow - look at her." Hayato Nakamura, Ando's other good friend commented, looking appreciatively at a tall girl with model good looks and long gleaming black hair.  
  
" Hey ladies," Hayato spoke up, flashing them his usual charming smile.  
  
The group started to giggle and turn red, except for the girl. She looked up and a shy smile spread across her graceful face. Her eyes slowly moved onto Ando and she held his gaze. He noticed she had the most piercing blue eyes he has ever seen.  
  
" You're very pretty," Hayato continued flirtatiously, moving next to the girl, "What's your name?"  
  
She looked away rather uncomfortably and flashed a quick glance in Ando's direction, "Gomen ne, but I'm late…" and without another word she walked off quickly. Hayato stood there - his expression a mixture of shock and humiliation.  
  
Ando and Tatsuya stood there and watched, finding it hard to keep their laughter in.  
  
"So Romeo - end up woo-ing the Juliet?" Tatsuya called out teasingly, with a smirk on his face.  
  
Hayato regained his composure and threw them a cool look, "Didn't you hear the girl? She had to get to class."   
  
Ando exchanged a knowing glance with Tatsuya, "Are you sure she didn't just reject you?"   
  
Hayato turned to them and put on his designer sunglasses, "Reject me?" He snorted incredulously, "Are you sure you're not just jealous?"  
  
The two boys bursted out laughing, leaving Hayato standing there with a seriously annoyed expression.  
  
  
"DINGDINGDING!!" The school bell echoed loudly through the courtyard.  
  
"Let's go to the assembly." Hayato suggested indicating to the school auditorium.  
  
Tatsuya raised his eyebrows, "When did you become so academic? You never even turn out to classes let alone assemblies."   
  
Hayato rolled his eyes and tsk-ed tsk-ed, "Have you learnt nothing, my friends?" He began, shaking his head sadly, "Start of the year assemblies, means welcoming new students. New students means new girls. New girls mean -…"   
  
"Okay, okay - we get the point," Ando cut in.  
  
The three guys walked into the auditorium filled with bubbly students.   
  
When they entered, the whole left side of the room hushed and all the junior and senior year kids looked in awe at the three. Even the teachers stopped talking - their mouths were practically gapping open.  
  
"So tell me why this was a good idea again?" Ando muttered exasperatingly to his friends.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kyoko and Rie reached the main entrance of the hall - panting loudly and their faces red from all the running.  
  
"We-..we made it…" Kyoko puffed, feeling relieved.  
  
"Uh-uh.." Rie nodded, her hair everywhere.  
  
"Let's go..," Kyoko suggested as she opened the door slowly.  
  
The two entered quietly - hopefully they wouldn't be noticed. There were so many people in there. The whole auditorium was filled.  
  
"Hey we'll sit there…" Kyoko whispered to Rie, when she noticed two available seats in the second last row. The only problem was, the spare seats were in the middle of the row and they had to get past those three guys sitting on the outside.  
  
As they made their way there, Kyoko realized some people were already turning around and looking at them. All she knew was that she and Rie had to sit down fast before being told off by the teachers.   
  
"Gomen ne," She whispered to the good-looking guy with the sunglasses, "But, we need to get through."   
  
The guy looked up and gave her a appreciative look, "You can always sit on my lap, if you like." He wriggled his eye-brows up and down suggestively.  
  
Kyoko shot him a dark look feeling the colour drain from her face. "PERVERT!" She snapped - a little bit too loudly. The whole auditorium turned and looked at her.   
  
Kyoko glanced up slowly and noticed all the weird stares she was getting.  
  
"Eh…. Gomen…," she managed to choke out giving a little bow - her whole entire face   
burning up.   
  
The teacher on stage gave Kyoko and Rie a disapproving frown, "You're late! Be quiet, quickly find a seat and sit down."   
  
Kyoko moved into the row, totally ignoring the guy with the sunglasses - who was chuckling softly behind her.   
  
How dare he! That nerve of that stupid guy! Kyoko thought angrily to herself but just as she was about to get to her seat, she tripped over someone's foot.  
  
Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Kyoko lost her balance and tried to grab on to Rie, but it was already too late. Kyoko fell backwards and awkwardly landed on the person next to her.  
  
Everyone turned and a loud hush echoed amongst the students.  
  
Kyoko felt dizzy and held onto the person for dear life. She slowly looked up. "I'm sorry - I…" Kyoko stopped mid-way as her breath caught her throat. In front of her - was the most gorgeous guy she has ever seen. He had dark brown curlish hair and the most intense eyes. He is so perfect, Kyoko thought in awe as she stared at his perfectly chiseled face.  
  
And why does he look so strangely familiar? She asked herself.  
  
"Are you okay?!" Rie asked, a concerned look etched on her face.  
  
Kyoko shook herself out of the dream-like trance and glanced up at her friend.  
  
"Yeah…yeah I think so," She managed to mutter out. She turned her attention back to the guy - only to realize he had an annoyed and angry expression.  
  
"Can you get off me now?" He said, looking anything but amused.  
  
Kyoko nodded and blushed when she realized she was basically lying on him.  
  
She got up and quickly settled herself down to the seat next to Mr. Handsome, hoping she would shrink away in her chair and disappear.  
  
"I'm sorry…" She turned and smiled apologetically to him - but the guy didn't even glance at her let alone give her a reaction.   
  
Kyoko ceased her brows, her embarrassment quickly overcome by anger. What's up with this guy? He had an attitude bigger than this auditorium.  
  
But all during assembly, Kyoko couldn't concentrate. She couldn't stop replaying the scene in her mind. Several times she sneaked glances at the guy next to her, but he was looking straight ahead with a totally bored expression on his face. His perverted friend   
with sunglasses and the other guy in the blue top kept leaning forward and flirting with the girls in the row in front of them. Kyoko rolled her eyes. Typical rich playboy-type of guys. That's the last thing she needed…although the guy next to her was awfully cute   
and seemed somewhat different to his friends.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
When assembly was over, Kyoko and Rie made their way up to class.   
  
"Are you okay?" Rie asked, looking at her friend attentively.   
  
Kyoko nodded, "Yeah, but how embarrassing was that fall?"   
  
Rie smiled and put an arm around her, "Don't worry. Look on the bright side - you fell on such a cute guy!"   
  
Kyoko put her hands on her face, "Ugh! That's even worse! And he told me to get off! Am I really that heavy?"   
  
Rie chuckled, "Well you were all over him!"  
  
Kyoko wrinkled her nose distastefully, "It wasn't that bad right?"  
  
Her best friend gave her a hug, "It's alright Kyoko! I'm sure everyone's forgotten about it by now. It wasn't even a big deal!"  
  
Kyoko smiled slowly, "Thanks," she replied softly, giving Rie a grateful glance.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" An unfamiliar voice spoke up from behind them.  
  
Kyoko turned around, surprised.  
  
Behind them, stood a beautiful girl with long black hair.   
  
"Yeah, I am…thanks." Kyoko replied, shooting Rie a look that said, 'I told you so'.  
  
The girl nodded, "The fall seemed pretty bad." She commented gently.  
  
Kyoko bit her lip and practically cringed on the spot.  
  
"But I'm glad you're alright."   
  
Who was this girl? Kyoko asked herself.   
  
" And you fell on the most good-looking guy at Eitoku Gakuen." The girl added, her blue eyes lighting up.   
  
Thanks for reminding me, Kyoko thought sourly.  
  
"What's his name anyway?" Kyoko asked impulsively. Straight away, she mentally berated herself for sounding so interested.  
  
"Ando Doumyouji - he is a senior and very popular."   
  
Kyoko nearly bursted out laughing. She wasn't being mean or anything, but she couldn't help it - the girl made him sound like God or something. Which of course, that guy was definitely not.   
  
"He's a rude, arrogant snob! And his friends, don't get me started on those two!" Kyoko babbled on.  
  
The girl looked up, her eyes clouding over with an unreadable expression, "Ando is different from his friends." She replied firmly.  
  
Kyoko glanced at the girl. Was she imagining it or had the girl's voice suddenly become cold?  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Well, we got to go to class." Kyoko replied, swallowing hard and exchanging a glance with Rie.  
  
The girl nodded, "So am I. What class are you in?"  
  
"Class C."  
  
"Me too," she said softly. "Well, see you in class."  
  
Before Kyoko and Rie could even react, the pretty girl spun around and walked away from them.  
  
"She's a bit weird." Kyoko commented, still looking at the girl.  
  
Rie nodded, "You've just met Kobayashi Nanami - the most beautiful and richest girl at Eitoku."  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Ando sat on the edge of the balcony. He liked being here by himself. The balcony had a clear and beautiful overview of Eitoku Gakuen and Ando could see everything.  
  
The school bell rang and Ando looked down to see that all the students were getting ready to go home.   
  
He saw a group of girls surrounding Hayato, all looking up at him admiringly.  
  
Ando smirked. It was only the first day of school and Hayato had managed to make the whole sophomore class girls fall in love him.   
  
He also knew that Hayato had been busily promoting the exclusive party that he is going to have at his mansion that weekend. It was Eitoku tradition after all. Everyone at the school knew that Hayato Nakamura throws the biggest not to mention the best parties ever. So it wasn't surprising that a large group had formed around him.  
  
Suddenly, something caught Ando's eyes. It was that girl in the morning that Hayato was trying to flirt with. The beautiful yet mysterious girl with the long back hair.   
  
Ando watched as the girl walked out of the school gates by herself and got into a black Mercedes parked outside.  
  
"You like her don't you?" A familiar voice piped up.   
  
Ando turned and saw Tatsuya watching the girl also. He had a little grimace on his face.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Ando asked, feeling annoyed.  
  
Tatsuya shrugged, "Just admit it Ando, you're interested in that girl aren't you?" He turned and looked at his friend, "And a very good choice I must say."  
  
Tatsuya gave Ando a slap on the back, "Her name is Nanami Kobayashi. A sophomore."  
  
Ando rolled his eyes, "And why would I care who she is?"  
  
Tatsuya smirked, "You tell me."  
  
A short moment of silence was soon broken by Tatsuya's loud chuckle.   
  
Ando looked up his friend, totally puzzled.  
  
"Look, there's that clumsy girl from this morning." Tatsuya said, peering over the balcony.   
  
Ando followed his friend's gaze and spotted the girl who fell on him earlier on. She was with her friend and both of them were standing outside the big crowd who had gathered around Hayato.  
  
"You know, she's kinda cute." Tatsuya commented, grinning - his eyes still on the girl.  
  
Ando turned and stared at his friend incredulously. There was something about the way Tatsuya said those words and how he looked at her that made Ando feel anything but comfortable.  
  
He looked back down and studied the girl. She had dark chestnut brown hair, medium height - rather skinny. And a big klutz, Ando added dryly, so why would Tatsuya go for a ditzy girl like that?  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Ohhh..he is so dreamy!" Rie gushed quietly. Kyoko rolled her eyes. Why would Rie fall for such a perverted and flirty playboy like this guy?  
  
"Let's go," Kyoko suggested, losing her patience. They've already stood there for around 10 minutes listening to this guy, Hayato or something, talking non-stop about himself and some party he is having. There was a big group of admiring girls around them, who were practically hanging off every single word he was saying.  
  
Kyoko couldn't help but feel somewhat pathetic standing there.   
  
"I only invite the cutest girls at Eitoku - so of course you are all invited." The guy continued, flashing a smile at the crowd. All the girls squealed.  
  
Kyoko nearly bursted out laughing. This guy had to be the lamest ever! And also all those lines he was feeding to those girls, they were the corniest lines Kyoko has ever heard.  
  
"It's a masked costume party. So remember to dress pretty girls." He put on his sunglasses and lazily sauntered off. The crowd of gushing girls immediately followed him.   
  
"Can you believe that guy?" Kyoko replied, laughing out aloud, "I can't believe all those girls fell for it too!"  
  
She turned and looked at her friend. Rie still had the same dreamy expression on her face.  
  
"He is ...so.....cute," She sighed, her eyes all starry.  
  
Kyoko shook her friend, totally flabbergasted, "Are you okay? Rie, are you unwell?"  
  
How could anyone think a guy like him as cute? Especially a nice, sweet girl like Rie?  
  
"I want to go to the party," Rie said firmly, looking up at Kyoko in determination. "We've got to go."  
  
Kyoko nearly choked. "W-what?! Rie you want to go to THAT guy's party?" She exclaimed, not believing her ears, "Let me remind you what he said to me this morning! The guy and his friends are totally obnoxious."  
  
Rie put her hand on Kyoko's arm. "Please, come with me this Saturday? For me, Kyoko?" Her eyes looked up at Kyoko's pleadingly.  
  
Kyoko's expression softened. She took a deep breath, "I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but.... alright. I'll go."   
  
Rie broke into a big grin and hugged her friend. "Thank you so much! We're going to have so fun, trust me!"  
  
Kyoko hugged her back, finding it hard to match her best friend's enthusiasm. She just hoped Rie didn't see her wince.  
  
  
------------ TO BE CONTINUED -------------- 


	2. That Fateful Night

PART 2 - That Fateful Night  
  
"Kaaaa! Sugoi! Did Hayato-san really say that?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Oh I can't wait until his party!"  
  
" Yeah! Hey, what are you going to wear?!"  
  
"Ohhhh this is so exciting!"  
  
Kyoko walked to her seat and put her books down. She looked warily across at her classmates who were sitting at the back of the room - chatting happily.  
  
All she has heard in these couple of days were people gushing over Hayato Nakamura and his much-hyped "party of the year". Was Kyoko the only one here at Eitoku who hasn't gone totally bananas?  
  
" Ne, Kyoko-chan! What are you wearing?"  
  
Kyoko turned and saw Ai Suzuki looking directly at her, giving her a grin.  
  
Kyoko shrugged and tried returning a smile to the group, "I don't know yet."   
  
"What?! It's tomorrow night!" Hitomi Katase exclaimed, in total disbelief and shock.  
  
"Well, it's not that much of a big deal is it? It's only a party. I'm sure I'll find something" She replied airily. When the words came out of Kyoko's mouth, she immediately knew she had made a mistake. The group of girls shot her an incredulous and weird look, like Kyoko had two heads or something.  
  
"How can you say that?" Ai snapped, looking annoyed and exchanging a glance with her group, "It's Hayato-san we're talking about here."   
  
"Sou, sou," Hitomi agreed, throwing Kyoko a condescending look "He's one of the most popular guys at school - although I personally think Ando-san is much more cuter."  
  
"What?!" Ai protested, spinning around - frowning at Hitomi, "He is not!"  
  
"He is-.." Hitomi stopped mid-sentence and her mouth dropped open. Something had caught her eye.  
  
A sudden hush fell over the classroom.  
  
Kyoko followed her gaze, to see Nanami walking in, her long gleaming hair bouncing.   
  
There was a figure behind her and Kyoko raised an eyebrow as she got a glimpse of who it was.  
  
"Thank you for walking me to class," Nanami said, looking up at Ando shyly - totally oblivious of the fact that her classmates were staring at them.  
  
"Whatever," Ando replied, shrugging - his face expressionless. Kyoko watched him and her breath caught her throat. He looked absolutely gorgeous with his brown tousled hair and cream coloured jersey.  
  
Ando glanced sidewards and his brown eyes met Kyoko's briefly, before turning around and walking out of the room.  
  
Kyoko felt her face burn up. Why did this guy have this effect on her?   
  
He was so arrogant and rude, definitely not the type of guy Kyoko would normally fall for.  
  
But why does he have to look so cute? She thought exasperatingly.  
  
BANG.  
  
Kyoko snapped out of her own little thoughts and looked up to see Nanami placing her books on the desk next to Kyoko. She sat down and ignored the class, flipping through a novel quietly.   
  
"Can you believe her?" Kyoko heard Ai whisper at the back.  
  
"She is such a snob." Hitomi hissed back, sounding totally wounded.  
  
Kyoko sighed.   
  
Looks like this was going to be a long day.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
"A-CHOO!" Kyoko sneezed loudly. There was a thick layer of dust on the top of the big wooden chest and Kyoko regretted not dusting it off before opening it.  
  
What a way to spend Saturday afternoon, Kyoko thought dryly.  
  
She thought she could whiz something up before the party tonight - but after unsuccessfully trying to find something suitable in her wardrobe, Kyoko decided to try her luck up in the attic. Maybe there were some old clothes up here that she can use.  
  
She flinched. Rie is going to kill her if she can't come up with a costume - especially since her best friend had suggested that they should go costume shopping earlier. But being lazy as usual, Kyoko had declined the offer.  
  
Kyoko now cursed herself for being such a procrastinator.   
  
"Let's see....," She said slowly, biting her lip - beginning to rummage through the contents of the chest and hoping for the best.  
  
Kyoko pulled the first item out. It was a pink silk kimono with flower patterns all over it.   
  
"Must be Mama's," she whispered, wrinkling her nose distastefully. Sure it was pretty, but Kyoko shuddered at the thought of wearing that for the party. She wouldn't be able to walk around in it - let alone dance.  
  
She folded it up carefully before putting it back into the chest.  
  
"Come on," Kyoko muttered, trying to stay positive as she rummaged deeper into the chest. Suddenly her fingers made contact with a soft mesh-type material. Kyoko slowly pulled it up and saw that it was a delicate white gown.   
  
She held it up in front of her - the sunlight illuminating the dress. It shimmered beautifully, its light crepe-like layers draping down gracefully.  
  
CLUNK. Kyoko looked down to see that something had fallen out of the dress.   
  
It was a necklace and dangling at the bottom, was a ball in shape of the planet Saturn. The necklace was far too nice to be lying around hidden in some old chest. It was so pretty and Kyoko wondered why her mother never wore it.  
  
"Kirei...." Kyoko gushed, still not believing her luck. She had found a dress and a beautiful necklace to match. She couldn't help but smile, "Perfect."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
DING DONG  
  
Kyoko rushed to the front door.   
  
She looked at the hall-way mirror - double checking her appearance. Kyoko had decided to dress up as one of those ancient Roman mythical goddesses. Her white gown had certainly made her look the part. She bit her lip nervously as she looked down at her costume- everything seemed to be fine. A smile lit her lips as her eyes rested on the Saturn necklace. It rested perfectly against her collar bone.  
  
DING DONG - the door bell rang again. She quickly shook out of her daydream and answered the door.  
  
"Took your time," Rie said dryly, giving Kyoko a crooked smile as her best friend opened the front door. Kyoko looked up and her eyes nearly popped out.  
  
"I know, I know," Rie snapped, self-consciously adjusting her big red hat with bells, "I should have known the local costume shop will be out of decent costumes. This Card Captor Sakura one was the only one left."  
  
Kyoko couldn't help but smile at her friend. Rie looked adorable in the puffy pink Sakura costume.   
"You look cute." She replied.  
  
Rie winced, "I guess it'll have to do," she answered, pressing down her dress, "By the way you look great! Going for the Venus look?"   
  
Kyoko gave her friend a wink, "More like Aphrodite, Goddess of Loveeeeee...."  
  
Rie laughed, "Maybe you'll meet your 'love' tonight."  
  
Kyoko made a face, "Somehow I don't think that's going to happen, besides something doesn't feel right."  
  
Finally a smile lit up on her best friends lips as she held up two silver masks, "Forget something?"  
  
Kyoko slapped her forehead with her hand, "Kya! I knew it! It is a masked ball after all - what was I thinking?" She gave her friend an appreciatively grin, "Arigatou."  
  
Rie shook her head and grabbed her friends arm, "No problem! But let's get a move on - dear friend, we don't have much time!"  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Yokatta! What a big house!" Rie gushed as the two girls got out of the car.   
  
"When shall I pick you up, Miss?" The chauffeur asked, poking his head out the window.  
  
Rie waved her hand dismissively, "I'll call for you."  
  
The chauffeur nodded, "As you wish, Miss."  
  
As the car drove away, Kyoko noticed that so many people were going into the house already. In front of them were a couple of girls dressed as mermaids. They were laughing and talking - in full masked costumes.   
Kyoko looked ahead - the big Spanish-style mansion stood in front of them, adorned with a huge marble fountain in the front and beautiful diamond-like lights.   
  
"Come on, put on your mask," Rie said excitingly, tugging on Kyoko's sleeve, "I've got the invitation - let's go in."  
  
Kyoko slipped the mask over her face, feeling somewhat mysterious and unashamedly giddy. It was going to be an exciting night.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Ando Doumyouji looked around the grand ballroom. Most of the guests have already arrived and the party was well underway.   
  
"See any girls you fancy?" Tatsuya asked his friend, eyeing the girl walking past wearing a red-riding hood costume.  
  
Ando shrugged, trying too look indifferent, "Where's Hayato?" He replied, his eyes roaming the area.   
  
Tatsuya laughed adjusting the sword he was holding on the side, "Don't you mean, where's Nanami?"   
  
Ando rolled his eyes, "Give me a break."   
  
His friend continued to chuckle, "Just admit it, man - you're interested in the girl. Nothing wrong with that."   
  
Ando turned away from his friend - annoyed. There was no point arguing with Tatsuya. It was bad enough that the three were them were dressed as the three musketeers but they had to wear those idiotic masks as well.  
  
However, deep down, Ando was hoping he would run into Nanami. But of course, Tatsuya didn't have to know that.  
  
Ando's thoughts were suddenly shaken by the gentle stir among the crowd.   
  
What's going on? He wondered, his eyes slowly looking up to see what was causing the commotion.   
  
And that's when he saw her……….  
  
She was standing at the entrance of the doorway - the lights of grand chandelier illuminating her dark, chestnut brown hair and shimmering white gown.  
  
Next to her, was this girl dressed in a bright pink costume and a huge awkward hat that matched.   
Ando looked across and focused his attention back on the girl who was now slowly descending the staircase, looking a bit uncomfortable, but nevertheless so breathtakingly beautiful.   
  
Who is she? Ando asked himself, squinting his eyes in an attempt to recognize who the girl was behind the mask.  
  
Ando heard a small noise and turned to see Tatsuya stepping up next to him, his friend's eyes also transfixed on the girl in front of them, "Whoaaa, who is she?"  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kyoko couldn't believe how many people were at the party. As she descended the staircase, she felt all the eyes on her.   
  
"Is there anything wrong with my costume? Do I have lipstick all over my face? Why is everyone staring?!" Kyoko whispered self-consciously to Rie who was next to her.   
  
Her best friend gave her a smile, "No! It's because you look great!"  
  
Kyoko's eyes widened and shook her head in disbelief. There must be something wrong. Maybe her dress was too weird, maybe she was……  
  
"Hey, hey pretty ladies, glad you can make it."   
  
Kyoko and Rie turned to see a guy in a yellow Musketeer costume. He took off his mask with one swift motion.  
  
"Hayato-san!" Rie gasped, her eyes all starry.  
  
Oh please God, not this guy! Kyoko begged, a dreaded feeling washing over her.   
  
" Hi ya girls. Want to dance?" He turned and gave her a wink, "So how about it?"  
  
Kyoko shuddered at the thought, "No thanks," she replied, forcing a smile for the benefit of Rie.  
  
Hayato edged his way closer Kyoko, "Are you sure? It's such a waste to see such a pretty girl like you not dancing."   
  
Kyoko choked up a dry laugh, "Uh…. thanks…. but I'll pass."   
  
Hayato shrugged, "Okay fine babe." He then turned to Rie and put an arm lazily across her shoulders, "You know, Card Captor, are cards the only thing you capture? Cos you've capture my heart…Guess it's just you and me Sakura-babe."   
  
Oh please! Kyoko thought to herself disbelievingly, feeling more nauseous by the minute, How pathetic and corny was that line!   
  
"I'll be back, Kyoko-chan!" Rie smiled apologetically to her friend as Hayato pulled her onto the dance floor.   
  
Great, Kyoko thought looking around. Well at least she had gotten away from the flirty Hayato guy. But now she was all alone, unable to recognize anyone from school with all the different costumes and masks they had on.   
  
Suddenly the music stopped and the lights dimmed a little. The crowd became quiet.  
  
A slow ballad began to play.  
  
  
  
Kyoko glanced up to see silver confetti pouring down from a large container on the ceiling. The crowd gasped in delight as the confetti gently fell like snowflakes.   
  
Most of the people were on the dance floor now - couples dancing slowly, close together.  
  
Kyoko scanned the crowd and finally saw Rie dancing in the middle of the dance floor with Hayato - her face beaming with happiness.   
  
Kyoko smiled, despite the fact she couldn't stand the guy, but nevertheless it was good to see that Rie was really enjoying herself.  
  
Her gaze moved across the dance floor until suddenly, Kyoko's eyes met with someone from the opposite side of the room.  
  
The guy was leaning against the pillar, his face emotionless, his gaze holding hers. He was wearing what seemed like yet another Musketeer costume, but unlike "Casanova Hayato" - it was blue.  
  
Who is that guy? Kyoko thought to herself.   
  
There was something about this guy - that was so familiar…and somewhat so appealing…  
  
And why does my heart beat so fast? A little voice inside her head added.  
  
  
The two stood there, on opposite sides of the room. Kyoko knew it was rude to stare - but for some reason she couldn't tear herself away.   
  
What's wrong with me? She berated herself.  
  
So what if the guy was drop dead gorgeous - you don't even know him! And he probably thinks you're nuts for staring!  
  
But her eyes betrayed her - they remained locked with the strangers' from across the room.   
  
What am I doing? Kyoko shook out of her transfixed state and felt her face burning up. Why was she getting so caught up in the moment? She was glad she was wearing a mask so that no one can see how red her face was.   
  
She looked back up again but noticed that the crowd on the dance floor had covered her view of the guy. He seemed to be nowhere in sight.  
  
"Arghh…" She screamed shaking her head hard, "You're going insane! Pull yourself together!"  
  
She had to get out of there.   
  
It's too hot in here, that's it! And also the music, the lights! That explains why I'm not thinking straight! Kyoko thought to herself assuringly, as she made her way outside into the courtyard.   
  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Dammit," Ando cursed as a big crowd moved in front of him, blocking his view. He moved across and realized that the girl had gone.   
  
A pang, of what seemed like disappointment, washed over Ando Doumyouji.  
  
Man, what's up with you? Ando asked himself exasperatingly, you don't even know the girl for heaven's sake! Get a grip!  
  
"Ando-san, kon ban wa." A familiar, soft, melodic voice spoke up from behind him.  
  
He turned and saw Nanami standing there - dressed in a red gown, looking very pretty as usual.   
  
"Hey," He greeted her, unable to stop his eyes from scanning the ballroom for the mysterious girl.  
  
"Nanami, looking good! Who are you supposed to be anyway?" Tatsuya asked, sauntering up to them with Ai Suzuki clutching to his side.  
  
"Rosaline." Nanami answered, looking down and blushing.  
  
"Rosa-who?" Tatsuya exclaimed.  
  
"Rosaline, from Romeo and Juliet," Ai responded knowingly, giving Nanami a condescending look, "Wouldn't know why someone would choose that character though - Romeo ends up going for Juliet anyway."   
  
"But he likes Rosaline first," Nanami retorted back, glancing up at the girl.   
  
"Whatever." Ai shrugged, ignoring Nanami.  
  
"Hey mind if I have a dance?" Tatsuya interrupted, obviously feeling the tense moment.  
  
Nanami looked across at Ando but his attention seemed to be elsewhere.  
  
"Don't worry - Romeo here won't mind…." Tatsuya gave Ando a playful punch before pulling Nanami away onto the dance floor.  
  
Ai stood there, practically flinching - but recovered quickly.  
  
"Ando-san, shall we go down to dance?" She asked, battering her eyelashes flirtatiously.  
  
Ando shook out of his daydream. He just wanted to be alone. Is that too much to ask?  
  
"Don't bother. I'm going to go outside." Was all he said before walking away.  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kyoko leaned against the balcony and looked up at the night sky. It was a clear night with lots of stars.   
  
She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes - taking in the smell of the grass that was freshly cut earlier in the day.   
  
  
It was a beautiful house, she had to admit. In front of her was a big garden with rows and rows of roses and a giant-size swimming pool.   
  
She stretched out and gave a big yawn. It was so peaceful outside and it was such a beautiful night. She much preferred to be out here than being inside with that big crowd of people.   
  
Kyoko took off her mask and put it beside her and looked dreamily up at the sky.   
  
It was so romantic out here - if only there was someone to share this beauty with me, Kyoko thought to herself quietly.   
  
* * * *  
  
Ando walked outside into the courtyard. He leaned against the wall - facing out onto the swimming pool.   
  
It was so nice out here, definitely better than being inside with all those people, he thought to himself.  
  
But as much as Ando liked it outside, he couldn't seem to get his mind off that mysterious girl.   
  
Who is she? What's her name? And why did she have such an effect on him?   
  
"…Ahhh…"  
  
Ando snapped out of his thoughts. What was that?   
  
[yawn]  
  
He looked up. It was coming from the balcony directly above him.  
  
Ando slowly stepped out to see who it was. He couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
It was that girl. The girl from before. She had his back to him - but Ando could tell it was her from the white gown that she was wearing.  
  
"Kirei…." The girl gushed, looking up at the night sky. She suddenly turned around, facing Ando's direction - revealing her identity.  
  
Ando nearly choked.  
  
"What the… - it's her?!?!?!" He gasped. How can that be? How can such a beautiful, graceful girl turn out to be that ditzy klutz from the first day of school?   
  
  
----------------TO BE CONTINUED------------------- 


End file.
